stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space 9
Once a Cardassian ore-processing station in orbit of Bajor known as Terok Nor, Deep Space 9 became one of the most important starbases in the Alpha Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in 2369. Following the Cardassian withdrawal, ownership of the station passed to the Bajorans, operating jointly with Starfleet, under the command of Benjamin Sisko. With the discovery of the wormhole, DS9 was relocated to a position near the wormhole's mouth in the Denorios belt. ( ) After first contact was made with the Dominion, the station became the Federation's first line of defense from invasion from the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) The station was visited by a Klingon Defense Force task force in early 2372 under the guise of joining the Starfleet forces in defending against possible invasion. In reality it was used as a staging ground to launch an invasion of the Cardassian Union, starting the Klingon-Cardassian War. The station then came directly under attack from the Klingons after Sisko sheltered the Cardassian Detapa Council. The Klingons failed to capture the council or the station thanks to the station's defenders and the eminent arrival of Starfleet reinforcements. ( ) DS9 was captured during the Dominion War, but liberated by Operation Return. Throughout the war, the station and wormhole were of the utmost strategic value, seen as the "key to the Alpha Quadrant." ( ) Command crew *Commanding officer: **Captain Benjamin Sisko (2369 - 2375) **Colonel Kira Nerys (2375-2376) ** Captain Kira Nerys (2376-) **Rear Admiral Monica Covey (late 2376) (United Trek) *Executive officer: **Major Kira Nerys (2369 - late 2375) **Commander Tiris Jast (late 2375 - early 2376) (DS9 relaunch) **Commander Elias Vaughn (2376-) (DS9 relaunch, ) **Commander Ousanas Dar (early 2376) (United Trek) **Colonel Jatarn Yaro (late 2376-) (United Trek) *Strategic operations officer: **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2372 - 2375) *Chief of operations/Chief engineering officer: **Chief Miles O'Brien (2369 - 2375) **Lieutenant Aiman al-Rashid (2376) ( ) **Lieutenant Nog (2376-) (DS9 relaunch) *Chief science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (2369 - 2374) **Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane (2376-) (DS9 relaunch) **Lieutenant Okala Lahn (United Trek) *Chief medical officer: **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Julian Bashir (2369-) *Chief security officer: **Constable Odo ( - 2375) **Lieutenant Ro Laren (DS9 relaunch, ) **Lieutenant Commander Daneeka (early 2376) (United Trek) **Lieutenant Jonin Faltyne (late 2376 - early 2377) (United Trek) *Counselor **Lieutenant Junior Grade Ezri Dax (2375-) Notable residents *Elim Garak *Jake Sisko *Kasidy Yates *Keiko O'Brien *Leeta *Morn *Quark *Rom Fan continuities In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, Deep Space 9 was destroyed during the Federation Civil War. Having gained control of sector 001 and one-third of Starfleet, Admiral James Leyton fought his way to the Bajoran system in late 2372, and detonated the station's fusion core in order to seal the Bajoran Wormhole and prevent the Dominion from invading the Alpha Quadrant. ( : "Sword of Damocles", et. al) In 2379, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers completed Project Restoration, turning the abandoned Empok Nor into a new DS9. (PDN: "Restoration") We, the Living Dead In We, the Living Dead, Deep Space 9 was visited by the Othello Task Force and was approached by Q, who revealed the true nature of the Q Continuum. :Set during the show's run ''We, the Living Dead ''diverges from canon into an alternate timeline. ''Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles In early 2372, the was authorized by Major Kira Nerys from Deep Space 9 to enter the Bajoran wormhole on a top-secret mission to recover the folded space drive prototype from the . Upon her return, the heavily damaged ''Prospect docked at Deep Space 9. DS9 was used as a dispersal point for the Prospect s crew, with several injured crew staying behind on DS9 for medical care. The arrived and towed the Prospect from DS9. :These events take place during and . ''United Trek'' In 2376, DS9 was the site of the assassination of Natima Lang, who was running to be the premier of the new Cardassian Diet. The 1st Division and 1st Regiment were both headquartered at Deep Space 9. See also *Deep Space 9 personnel *Terok Nor (mirror) *Empok Nor *Creating Deep Space Nine at LCARScom.net *Deep Space Nine at StarTrek.com *Designing Deep Space Nine with Herman Zimmerman at StarTrek.com Deep Space 09 Deep Space 09